dramatotalfanonfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Fiore
Archivo:TWICE_TT_MV.ogg |retos-ganados = 12 |wikonculousrace = si |wtwrpuesto = 7 |nextclass = si |wtncpuesto = 6 |rpg = si |wtrpgpuesto = ? |cabellocolor = #101010 |pielcolor = #FFE6D2 |ojoscolor = #101010 |equipo1 = Pinkys |equipo2 = Populares |equipo3 = The Hidden Stars |equipo4 = Orden de la Tortuga |wtwreliminado = Five Nights Chasing TTGs |wtnceliminado = They Swing Both Ways |wtrpgeliminado = ? |familia = ? |amistades = Karen, Tute, Spaicy, Noah, Lance, Alek, Nute, Cif, Feed, Phany, Ramses, Carlos, Marsh, Flutter, Marcos, Flame. |enemigos = ? }} Fiorella, apodada The Sweet Girl, es una concursante de Wiki Total. Debutó en Wikonculous Race como parte de la pareja The Pinkys junto a Karen. Aparece en Wiki Total: The Next Class como parte de los Populares. En Wiki Total: RPG forma parte de la Orden de la Tortuga. Apariencia En WR es una chica joven de una larga cabellera sedosa de color negro oscuro, tiene una estatura promedio, contextura delgada, ojos y cejas largas de color negro, tiene una piel pálida. Está vestida de jardinera junto a su compañera de equipo Karen. También viste unas medias larguísimas de color negro con una pequeña raya blanca en la parte superior y de calzado viste unos botines marrones. En NC tiene pestañas largas, el cabello un poco más largo, lleva en su cabello una flor de color roja con pequeños puntos amarillos como accesorio, de vestuario lleva un uniforme de porrista con los colores de la escuela y de su país de origen, tiene en ambos brazos mangas protectoras de color negro, carga unos pompones uno de color rojo y otro de color blanco, viste unas medias largas de color negro y lleva unas zapatillas. Personalidad Fiore se considera una chica común y corriente, quizá ella no destaca demasiado pero da lo mejor de sí e intenta esforzarse por su equipo. Tiene una personalidad bastante calmada con los demás, otros la consideran adorable y dulce. Ella no se considera así, a pesar del apodo que ella tiene es porque sus amigos la llaman así, más bien es decidida cuando se compromete con algo, aprecia la compañía de los que son sus amigos, el fondo se considera una persona muy empática y madura para su edad. Historia Wikonculous Race Por definir. Wiki Total: The Next Class Por definir. Relaciones Por definir. Apariciones (61/??) Wiki Total Presents: Wikonculous Race (21/24) * 1x1 - Giving People Drama * 1x2 - The Loud Beginning * 1x3 - Tripping Through Dimensional Roles * 1x4 - Eternal Party of Boomerangs * 1x5 - Regular Episode * 1x6 - The Worst Treasure Ever * 1x7 - Miraculos and Fight * 1x8 - Terratenientes * 1x9 - Like and Suscribe for no more Episodes * 1x10 - And Then There Were 12 * 1x11 - Lucky Legends * 1x12 - Once Upon a Race * 1x13 - The (Un)Happiest Day * 1x14 - The Faking Dead * 1x15 - Return, Love and Die * 1x16 - The Eight Hokages * 1x17 - Aftermath: Next Class is Coming! * 1x18 - The 7 most disturbing Teams * 1x19 - Five Nights Chasing TTGs * 1x23 - Friendship's Dramatic * 1x24 - A Million Ways to Lose a Million Friends Wiki Total: The Next Class (23/26) *8x1 - Homecoming. *8x2 - Bonjour & Goodbye. *8x3 - It's a Mark Mark Mark Mark World. *8x4 - Bitchcraft *8x5 - Fast and Foodders *8x6 - Excel-Ent Wars *8x7 - Gleek *8x8 - Africa Moron *8x9 - Wiking School Trip *8x10 - Sweet Taste of Money * 8x11 - Merry Christmas, Wiki Total! * 8x12 - AfterMark: Losers' Party! * 8x13 - Dra. Blue Waffles * 8x14 - Pollution't * 8x15 - Not Fair * 8x16 - Miserably Ever After * 8x17 - Marky Marky Vocational Club * 8x18 - Valentine's Rescue * 8x19 - I Guess You Cannot Take The Paint * 8x20 - The Bot Factor * 8x21 - Who's Afraid of Mark Castle? * 8x22 - They Swing Both Ways * 8x26 - Graduation RPG (17/??) * 9x1 - Press Start to Hide * 9x2 - The Rats Sleep Tonight * 9x3 - Joto's Bizarre Adventure * 9x4 - Cancel Culture Prevails * 9x5 - Into the Woods * 9x6 - Fell for a Fairy * 9x7 - Beaches Broken Hearts * 9x8 - Backstabbers...Ahoy? * 9x9 - Spicy Calamari * 9x10 - On the Back of the Mountain King * 9x11 - Snow We're Falling Apart * 9x12 - Dry-Diary Desert * 9x13 - Doña Mina's Special Delivery * 9x14 - Do-Re-Mi-Fa-Suckers * 9x15 - Left For Dead * 9x16 - Third Time's the Charm * 9x17 - Vol-Canon Sacrifice Desafíos Ganados (12) Populares *Fast and Foodders The Hidden Stars *Gleek *Wiking School Trip *Sweet Taste of Money *Pollution't *Miserably Ever After Orden de la Tortuga *Cancel Culture Prevails *Snow We're Falling Apart *Dry-Diary Desert Individual *Marky Marky Vocational Club *Who's Afraid of Mark Castle? *Episodio del 1 de diciembre sin nombre- RPG(?) Curiosidades * Actualmente tiene 18 años. * Todas las veces que la eliminaron fue porque era peruana. Importancia del personaje (Wiki Total) Galería Reto Pinkys.jpg|Reto Semanal de Karen y Fiore como las Pinkys en WR Experimento02.png|Feria de Ciencias WTNC Imagen 1 dibujo playa Tortugas.png|Desafío Semanal playa Wiki Total: RPG Imagen 3 dibujo playa tortugas.png|Desafío Semanal playa Wiki Total: RPG Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Chicas Categoría:Concursantes de Wiki Total Categoría:Concursantes de Wikonculous Race Categoría:Concursantes de Wiki Total: The Next Class Categoría:Integrantes de los Populares Categoría:Integrantes de The Hidden Stars Categoría:Concursantes de Wiki Total: RPG Categoría:Integrantes de la Orden de la Tortuga